It's okay
by seddierox13
Summary: Just a little one-shot I thought of. Sam/Griffin. It's really cute! Please read it and review! Basic plot: Griffin is in love with Sam burt she can't return his feelings no matter how much she tries. It only brings him more pain. SIFFIN!


Written in 3rd person

It's okay

The doorbell rang, and he got up to see who it was. He opened the door and saw her. She was standing outside with an indescribable look in her eyes. But he already knew what that look meant, as for he had already seen it. She was in another one of her illusions. Illusions that would leave him with a broken heart. She stared at him so lovingly, hints of lust showing in her bright and shiny eyes. She separated her lips as if to say something, but not a single letter had she spoken.

He backed away from the door, letting her come in. As she walked inside, she hadn't taken her eyes off of him. It was as if she had been hypnotized. They had been best friends forever, even though he'd always wanted to be more. It hurt him every day. The knowing that she'd never return his feelings. He loved her with every inch of his being, and would be capable of doing anything for her, anything if she asked. She wasn't aware of the largeness of his love towards her, she hadn't taken it for something that serious.

He looked at her, afraid to move or speak. He didn't want her to do this to him again. He knew exactly how this would end. She would change her mind. She always did. She never did it on purpose, she just wanted to make him happy. She tried really hard, but didn't know how much it was actually hurting him every single time. But even though every time she did it, his heart would break more, he still hoped. Hoped that there would be a time when she'd really mean it.

They stood there, looking at each other. No, not looking. Staring. And then it started.

She walked towards him, her eyes still had the same look, and she pressed her body against his. She put her hands around his neck as his heart skipped a beat. He knew this shouldn't be happening, he knew he should have stopped it. But it just... It felt too good for him. He didn't think of the consequences in that moment. He let her do what she wanted. What she _thought_ she wanted.

He was a strong, tough guy. He could kick anyone's butt if he wanted to. He never cried, he was never scared, he was the one that comforted the others. Not the one who needed comfort. But it was her. She made him feel so weak. He never felt weaker. He didn't understand how someone so small and delicate like her could make him fall to his knees. When she was around, he'd break into pieces, hoping that maybe, she would put him back together. But when she wasn't around, he was a bad boy, who everyone was afraid of. She changed him. And sometimes... He didn't like being changed.

She hugged him, running her hands through his hair. He smelled her beautiful scent of peaches and roses; she put on the perfume he got her, and it just made him want her more. She kissed his cheek over and over again, teasing him, as her hand slowly fell from his hair to his chest, feeling every inch of his body there was to feel. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her closeness, the warmth of her body, and the way it felt so good pressed against his own.

Her fingers explored his chest, moving way too fast for him to enjoy it as much as he wanted. He felt her lips kissing every part of his face that she could reach, but avoiding his mouth. She never kissed his lips. He didn't move an inch, he didn't even lift his hands up. He just let them hang loose on the sides of his body. She was fully in control of him, but just because he let her.

She traced kisses along his jaw, and then went down to his neck. She stayed there for a while; she probably gave him a hickey. He didn't stop her. He thought that maybe this time... She won't change her mind.

So he let her go on.

Her lips finally stopped nibbling on his neck and she went back up to his face. She kissed along his chin, and around his lips, driving him crazy. He couldn't take it anymore. His lips were burning. Burning with wish to connect with hers. He placed one of his hands on her back, pulling her closer to him, and used the other one to gently take the side of her face and position her lips in front of his. She closed her eyes and waited to feel his kiss.

But instead, he kissed her forehead, her cheek, her jaw, her neck... He did the same things she did. After a few minutes, he couldn't cope with it anymore. He needed to kiss her. To kiss her on the mouth. He placed his forehead on top of hers and looked deep in her eyes. Their noses were touching, their heartbeats were racing... He wanted to do it. He was about to do it. But that indescribable look in her eyes suddenly faded away. Now he could see that she was clearly confused. Confused and scared.

Instead of kissing her passionately as he was about to do, he sighed and let his hands drop again. He moved away from her.

''I'm so sorry.'' her angelic voice said. That moment, she took another piece of his heart away. She took it and ripped it. But this time he wasn't sure if he was able to forgive her. This time he didn't want to forgive her. He just couldn't.

She was mean. Even though she didn't know she was. He never had the strength to stop her. Every time she did something like this, the only thing he could do is hope. Hope that she would finally return his feelings. Hope that this time it was for real. But it had to stop. He couldn't take being hurt so much.

_I'm so sorry_, the words repeated themselves in his head, like a broken CD. Her big innocent eyes were piercing right through his, they were begging for forgiveness. It was always like this. The same thing has been happening since she found out that he was in love with her. She tried to feel the same. She really did. But in the end... She never did feel the same. She just brought him pain. A lot of pain. He wouldn't have it anymore.

But her expression. Her closeness. Her gorgeousness. Her... Her.

_I'm so sorry._

''It's okay.'' he said.

**Hope you liked it. I got the idea today. Thought I might as well write it down :) Review, please!**


End file.
